Let It Go
by Misa Anaru
Summary: I'm just scared if someone getting hurt because of me. I close my heart and never let them in. I'm so lonely but the loneliness never hurt me anyway, LET IT GO


**Let It Go**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Pairing : Ita(Fem)Dei**

**Warning : Gender Bend, OOCness, Typo(s), No Flame, (Shonen-ai)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**Inspired by FROZEN disney(c)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**I'm just scared if someone getting hurt because of me. I close my heart, and never let them in. I'm so lonely, but The loneliness never hurt me anyway. LET IT GO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I shut myself**

**And**

**None of them know about me..**

**Because, i'm pulling away from the outside world..**

**No Right, No Wrong, No Rule,**

**I'm Free..**

**No bodies around me..**

**The darkness is my friend..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Princess"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terketuk. Gadis bergaun putih itu hanya diam tak bergeming. Ia terus menatap kedua tangannya yang menurutnya terlihat begitu menjijikan. Bagaimana tidak? Dua lidah terlihat di telapak tangan mu. Itu menjijikan, dan bagi seorang putri raja sepertinya itu adalah hal yang tabu.

"Princess, saya mohon buka! Anda belum makan seharian, yang mulia raja sangat khawatir pada anda"pinta sang pelayan dari luar kamar. Namikaze Deidara, adalah putri dari Raja dan Ratu yang memimpin kerajaan Rashengan. Buru-buru, Deidara memakai sapu tangan menutupi dua lidah di telapak tangannya.

**Deidara's POV**

Aku segera membuka pintu kamar ku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada ibu dan ayah yang sedang menunggu ku bersama adik ku, Naruto. Aku mempercepat langkah ku dan mendudukan diri ku di sebelah Naruto.

"Ayah akan pergi mengunjungi negeri Uzu untuk beberapa hari.. Dan kau, Dei!"

Aku mendongakan kepala ku dan menoleh pada ayah yang sedang mengajak ku berbicara. "Istana ada dibawah kepemimpinan mu"ujar nya. Aku hanya diam, dan mulai menegak air putih sebelum makan.

Ayah menghela nafas, aku mendengarnya. "apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut, Naru?"Kini, ibu yang bertanya pada adik ku yang sedang makan. "tidak, bu.. Aku disini dan menemani kakak"Naruto menjawab dengan ceria.

**Greekkk..**

"aku selesai"Aku berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

Ayah dan Ibu menatap ku heran. Ada rasa kehilangan di kedua mata mereka. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku saja. "Kau bahkan belum makan, nak"kata Ibu, khawatir.

Aku menghentikan langkah ku tanpa menoleh. "sudahlah, Kushina"ayah menenangkan ibu ku. Kemudian, aku melanjutkan langkah ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

Tubuh langsing itu merosot ke lantai kamar berhias karpet berwarna merah maroon itu. Terdengar suara seperti orang yang sedang mengunyah. Apa gadis itu yang makan? Tidak, tentu saja bukan.

Gadis itu terlihat pasrah, ketika lidah di tangan kanannya melahap rakus salju yang ia ambil dari balkon kamarnya. Seketika, sebuah mahakarya pun keluar dari tangannya. Kucing berwarna putih mengeong dan menatap gadis yang telah menciptakannya.

"Kau teman ku"kata Deidara, menjangkau tubuh putih kecil bagaikan salju itu. sang princess pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kakak"seorang anak kecil bergaun coklat berlari ke arah gadis berusia 8 tahun yang sedang menikmati waktunya dengan membaca buku. Gadis pirang itu menoleh dan mendengus bosan pada sang adik.**

"**ayo main"ajak adik nya. Si gadis pun menurut, dan menggandeng pergelangan tangan kecil adik nya. Anak berusia 5 tahun itu tertawa gembira.**

**Tawa keduanya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja langit yang cerah menjadi gelap, disertai angin. Sang adik bersembunyi di punggung kakaknya ketika mereka melihat sosok berwajah pucat menghampiri keduanya.**

"**Siapa kau?"tanya gadis itu. Si wajah pucat pun tertawa, membuat adik gadis tersebut menangis. "6 tahun berlalu, kemarikan adik laki-laki mu"kata sosok itu. Si gadis pirang pun melangkah mundur.**

"**tidak akan, dan asal tahu saja, adik ku itu perempuan"seru si gadis.**

"**hahahah.. Orang tua mu menipu mu, nak"tawa mengejek si wajah pucat.**

"**Sekarang menyingkir atau aku akan-"**

"**TIDAK AKAN"**

**Orang pucat aneh itu pun mengayunkan tongkat miliknya ke arah adik sang gadis. Namun, sang kakak menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk sang adik.**

**BLAST...**

**Cahaya biru menerjang tubuh sang gadis. Adiknya menatap khawatir kakaknya yang sedang menahan rasa sakit. Dengan cepat cahaya pun merambat ke segala arah. Salju putih mulai turun dan bumi yang mereka pijak pun berlapis es.**

"**dasar keras kepala... Terima kutukan ku"Si pucat itu pun menghilang bagaikan embun salju, meninggalkan dua kakak beradik itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak..tidak..TIDAK!..."sang putri terbangun dari tidurnya. Deidara pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Peluh sebesar biji jagung membasahi keningnya.

**Tokk..tokk..tokk..**

"Kak Dei..kak Dei..Naru mohon buka"

Deidara beranjak tempat tidur dan berjalan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Pintu terbuka, disana sudah ada sang adik sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Naru boleh masuk tidak?"Tanya Naruto. Deidara pun menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

Hari sudah pagi, tapi suasana di negeri rashengan terlihat sepi dan dingin. Salju abadi menutupi seluruh kerajaan selama 13 tahun lamanya. Deidara hanya diam merenung di dalam kamarnya. Pasti, ayah dan ibunya sudah berangkat beberapa jam yang lalu.

**Brukk..brukk..brukk**

Deidara menoleh ke arah balkon. Gumpalan es melayang menabrak pintu balkon miliknya. Ia tahu siapa tersangka yang melempar bola salju kecil itu. Deidara beranjak malas ke arah balkon dan menoleh ke bawah. Di sana sang adik, Naruto sedang membuat bola-bola salju dan hendak melemparnya ke atas.

"aku benci kakak..aku benci..aku benci kakak..."seru Naruto, ia terlihat marah. Namun, wajahnya masih terlihat manis meskipun ia marah.

Deidara hanya diam dan segera menutup pintu balkonnya.

**.**

**.**

**Dibawah sana..**

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membuat masalah dengan kakaknya. Akan tetapi, kakaknya tetap tidak mempedulikan dirinya.

Ia rindu kakaknya..

Ia kesepian saat ini..

"aku rindu kakak"gumamnya. Iris sapphire nya berair dan tampak ingin menangis.

**Flashback..**

Naruto kecil mendengus bosan dan meletakan dua boneka miliknya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia membutuhkan seorang teman, bukan para pelayan yang selalu bersedia bermain dengannya.

Si kecil pun kini berdiri di depan kamar sang kakak. Ragu-ragu ia mengetuk pintu kamar kakak kandung nya itu.

**Tokk..tokk..tokk..**

"Kak Dei..kak Dei, ayo kita main!"Naruto terus memanggil sang kakak. Kakaknya tidak juga menyahut, meskipun Naruto terus memanggil namanya dan mengetuk keras pintu berlapis emas itu.

Naruto terduduk lemas, ia kecewa karena sang kakak tidak mau bermain dengannya. Anak itu menangis di depan pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Kak Dei benci Nalu, ya?"Tanya nya.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa minggu kemudian..**

Suasana duka menyelimuti kerajaan Rashengan. Dua Raja dan Ratu yang begitu mereka sayangi tewas di bunuh oleh kawanan perampok saat melintas di kawasan hutan negeri Uzu.

Naruto terus menangis ketika mengetahui ayah dan ibu nya meninggal. Beberapa pelayan terus menghiburnya, namun ia tidak mau berhenti untuk menangis.

sedangkan di dalam kamarnya, Deidara tertunduk lemas mengetahui kedua orang tua nya tewas. Hatinya sakit, terluka dalam tanpa ada yang bisa menambalnya. Bagaikan luka yang tersiram jeruk nipis. Tak terbayang begitu menyakitkan, bukan?

Seiring waktu berlalu, Deidara semakin tertutup. Para pelayan pun tidak berani mengganggu nya, mereka hanya meletakan makanan untuk gadis itu di depan pintu kamarnya.

Suasana di istana pun terlihat sunyi dan semakin dingin. Tak ada tawa dan senyum di sana. Dua kakak beradik itu pun tidak juga saling menyapa. Tak terasa 1 bulan sudah raja dan ratu pergi, para tetua pun mengangkat Deidara sebagai ratu.

Naruto bersuka cita, karena pada akhirnya Deidara menjadi seorang ratu. Akan ada pesta meriah, dimana istana terbuka untuk umum. Tanpa sepengetahuan Deidara, Naruto pergi ke pasar untuk membelikan hadiah untuk sang kakak.

Dengan ditemani seorang pelayan, bernama Mika, Naruto terus berceloteh riang. Ia tak sabar untuk pesta nanti malam. "Aku sangat senang sekali, jarang-jarang kan kakak mau keluar ka-lho, Mika-san.. Mika-san kemana?"Naruto kebingungan mencari pelayannya.

"Aaaaa... Mika-san, jangan bercanda"Naruto hendak menangis, jujur saja ia takut tersesat. Naruto pun terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah sungai yang begitu indah. Sungai itu tidak membeku, meskipun salju abadi tengah melanda desa tersebut.

Naruto terus bercermin di sana. Hingga ia harus dikejutkan dengan suara derap langkah kuda. Adik Deidara itu terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berpakaian seperti seorang pangeran yang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"kau cantik, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu. "aku tersesat"jawab Naruto. "kau seperti seorang putri di istana besar itu"Pemuda itu menunjuk istana yang terlihat kecil dari jarak mereka saat ini.

"itu kecil"sahut Naruto.

"tentu saja, karena kau melihatnya dari jarak yang jauh"jawab sang pangeran.

"Aku juga akan menghadiri pesta di negeri ini..apa kau mau aku mengantar mu?"tawar nya.

Naruto merona, berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajah manisnya memerah. "Nama ku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori.. Pangeran dari negeri Suna"Sasori memperkenalkan namanya.

"a..aku N..Naruto"

"apa kau mau menikah dengan ku?"Tanya Sasori.

Naruto sontak saja terkejut. "t..tapi a..aku b..bukan-"

"aku tidak peduli"Sasori menarik lembut tangan Naruto. "aku jatuh cinta pada mu, dan jadilah istri ku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu..**

"apa kau yakin tidak mau menghadiri pesta di istana?"tanya seseorang kepada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Kedua pemuda itu sedang menikmati api unggun dan membakar ayam yang akan mereka jadikan santap malam. Pemuda emo itu menggeleng, sepertinya ia memang tidak tertarik untuk hal itu.

"Huft... Aku akan ingin makan makanan yang enak"gumam pemuda bersurai putih kebiru-biruan, seraya menatap nanar ke arah ayam bakar miliknya. Pemuda emo itu lagi-lagi harus menggelengkan kepalanya, "bersyukurlah, Sui.. Masih untung ada ayam yang kita temukan di daerah dingin seperti ini"kata pemuda itu.

"Iya, juga sih"sahut Suigetsu.

Kemudian mereka diam, dan kembali fokus pada ayam bakar mereka masing-masing. "omong-omong, kau dapat ayam ini dimana?"Tanya Suigetsu.

"hn, di kandang milik penduduk desa"jawab si emo.

Suigetsu sweatdropped..

"kau bilang kau berburu"

"aku berburu di kandang penduduk desa"jawab si emo.

"itu namanya bukan berburu"kata Suigetsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Naruto membungkuk hormat pada sang kakak yang sedang duduk di atas singgasana. Deidara hanya menatap datar sang adik, meski dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh adik nya.

"Kakak"

"katakan apa yang hendak kau katakan"sela Deidara.

Naruto masih menunduk, disampingnya ada Prince Sasori yang menemaninya untuk berbicara kepada sang kakak. Deidara menatap tajam ke arah Sasori. Ia tahu apa yang dinginkan Sasori.

"Kami ingin me-"

"Menikah, yang mulia"Lanjut Sasori, ia tidak sabar dengan Naruto yang berbicara terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan"

"Tapi, kak-"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MENGIZINKAN!"seru Deidara.

Naruto terkejut bukan main, ia begitu marah pada sang kakak. "AKU AKAN TETAP MENIKAH DENGAN, PANGERAN!"Naruto berteriak.

Deidara beranjak dari singgasana nya. Tatapan mengejek ia pancarkan ke arah sang adik. "DASAR HOMO! KAU ITU LAKI-LAKI, DIA JUGA LAKI-LAKI, CARILAH GADIS LAIN DAN UBAHLAH KEBIASAAN MU YANG GEMAR MEMAKAI GAUN"cerca Deidara.

Naruto tertunduk lemas. Apa salahnya menjadi tidak normal? Apa seluruh dunia akan memaki dirinya? Banyak yang tidak normal kan? Kenapa, hanya Naruto? Kenapa?

"Kau, dasar Homo!"

Sasori hendak mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Deidara. Namun, dengan cepat bola-bola salju melayang ke arahnya. Sasori menghindar, salju-salju putih itu pun jatuh ke tanah dan menghasilkan lentuman yang cukup keras.

Semua yang ada disana, termasuk Sasori dan Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Deidara memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang mereka tidak tahu. Para pelayan ketakutan, tubuh Deidara bergetar. Semua lari tunggang langgang ketika melihat lidah menjijikan di kedua tangan Deidara.

Gadis berusia 21 tahun itu segera berlari menjauhi istana. Dengan kekuatan miliknya, Deidara terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Kakak.. Hiks"isak Naruto.

Sasori menyentuh bahu Naruto. "jangan menangis"hibur Sasori. Naruto menangis dan memeluk tubuh Sasori. "kakak..hiks..kakak"

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Tempat persembunyian Deidara***

Api unggun menyala dan menemani sang ratu yang sedang menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Tak ada yang tahu jika ia sedang menangis.

"Ratu"

Deidara mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya dengan sebutan 'Ratu'. Ia terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita berusia 30 tahunan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Wanita bersurai Indigo dengan sinar berwarna biru meliputi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bibi Hinata"Seru Deidara, ketika menyadari siapa wanita tersebut.

"ya, kau benar"sahut Hinata.

"t..tapi bibi kan sudah-"Hinata tersenyum dan meraih tangan Deidara. "Kenapa kau kabur?"Tanya Hinata. Deidara diam tidak menjawab. Ia juga masih bingung kenapa bisa ia kabur saat adiknya, Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Jangan menutup diri, Deidara!"sesaat, tubuh Hinata menghilang bersamaan angin yang memadamkan api unggun. Gadis berusia 21 tahunan itu menangis dalam diam.

' jangan menutup diri' kata-kata itu terus membayangi nya. Apa ia terlalu menutup diri? Deidara memandang jijik kedua tangannya. "menjijikan"Kata Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Rawa Siluman Katak***

Naruto memberanikan diri pergi ke rawa terlarang, dimana seekor katak besar hidup. Banyak orang yang mengatakan, jika hanya rawa itu lah yang tidak diselimuti es. Rawa itu masih hangat, dan katak siluman lah yang menjaganya.

Tidak seperti yang dikatakan para pelayan. Rawa itu tidak menyeramkan, rawa tersebut begitu indah dan tidak bisa dikatakan rawa. Karena hamparan bunga-bunga neon tumbuh disana.

Naruto memandang kagum, ia semakin melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki rawa itu. Disana banyak patung-patung katak yang membuat dirinya semakin yakin, bahwa kuil katak siluman sudah semakin dekat.

"selamat datang di rawa ku, Princess Naruto"ujar sebuah suara tanpa sosok. Naruto terkejut bukan main, ia terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"s..siapa itu"

"kau mencari ku kan? Huft, ini aku Gamabunta"Sosok itu mengaku bernama Gamabunta. Naruto tercengang, bagaiman sosok itu bisa tahu? Pikirnya.

"aku tahu apa yang terjadi.. Terus jalan ke selatan, disanalah kakak mu berada"ujar Gamabunta.

' dia membaca pikiran ku?, keren' puji Naruto dalam hati.

Gamabunta mendengus geli, Naruto terlihat tidak seperti seorang bangsawan jika seperti itu. "banyak rintangan yang harus kau jalani.."kata Gamabunta.

' aku bisa pergi dengan Prince Sasori kalau begitu' pikir Naruto.

"pergilah sendiri.. kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan membantu mu, Naruto"Gamabunta berkata lagi.

"siapa?"tanya Naruto.

Gamabunta keluar dari persembunyiannya. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. "jangan takut"

"bagaimana aku tidak takut, kau besar sekali"Ujar Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"si homo itu akan mencari kakak nya"ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu kepada Pangeran Sasori yang sedang memandang kosong ke luar jendela.

"itu akan memudahkan kita untuk mengambil alih kerajaan Rashengan"lanjut Sakura.

Sasori berbalik badan, ia berjalan mendekati tunangannya yang selama ini menyamar menjadi seorang pelayan di istana rashengan. Sasori berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ditatapnya maniks hijau milik Sakura.

"tidak semudah itu.."kata Sasori.

"kenapa?"tanya Sakura, tidak mengerti.

"aku bilang tidak mudah, tentu saja banyak permasalahannya, bukan?"sasori balik tanya. Sakura menggeleng, semakin tidak mengerti. "kau akan berpura-pura menyukai si homo itu lagi, hah? Yang benar saja, apa kau sungguh tertarik pada orang itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, Minna..**

**bagaimana menurut kalian? Lanjut gak? Inspirasi Film Frozen. Tapi, enggak begitu sama sih. Eheheheh, soal Dei's Power. Anggap aja Dei nya lagi berpaling dari tanah liat ke es. Hehehehehe.. Si, Dei ini ceritanya bisa menciptakan bom dari es, ciyyeehh, hebat sekali! Oke, abaikan.. Lanjut atau enggak?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
